The embodiments described herein relate to vehicle steering systems and, more particularly, to a steering system for an autonomous vehicle.
Vehicles may be equipped with systems and devices to semi-autonomously or autonomously control a vehicle and perform vehicle maneuvers. The systems or devices may provide driving control with minimal driver intervention to reduce the driving burden on the driver. Some systems or devices may enable vehicles to lack a traditional steering wheel, and possibly steering column, for use as the human to machine interface. However, such a vehicle may occasionally lack the ability to perform highly specialized steering functions.